ultravisionfandomcom-20200216-history
UltraVision Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Languages |Row 4 info = English |Row 5 title = Locations |Row 5 info = List of host cities |Row 6 title = Presenters |Row 6 info = List of presenters |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = List of winners}} The UltraVision Song Contest is a competition similar to the Eurovision Song Contest. Everything is just done by Jan. Rules See: Rules Origins Jan from Germany is a huge fan of the Eurovision Song Contest and always wanted something similar, therefore he founded UltraVision on 24 December 2012. Format Each country is represented by one television broadcaster from that country. The programme is hosted by the last winning country. During this programme, after all the songs have been performed, the countries then proceed to cast votes for the other countries' songs: nations are not allowed to vote for their own song. At the end of the programme, the winner is declared as the song with the most points. The winner receives, simply, the prestige of having won, as well as a direct qualification for the next final. Participation Further information: List of countries in the UltraVision Song Contest Only states, that are recognised by the UN are eligible to participate. So far, one country has participated at least once. Selection procedures Each country must submit one song to represent them in any given edition they participate. Countries may select their songs by any means, whether by an internal decision of the participating broadcaster or a public contest that allows the country's public to televote between several songs. The EBU encourages broadcasters to use the latter, as this generates more publicity for the contest. These public selections are known as national finals. Some countries' national finals can be as big as—if not bigger than—the international Eurovision Song Contest itself, involving many songs being submitted to national semi-finals. Regardless of the method used to select the entry, the song's details must be finalised and submitted to the management before a deadline. Hosting See also: List of host cities of the UltraVision Song Contest The previous winning country has the chance to host the contest. Only by calling a strong reason, the country give the hosting organisation to the second place. Logo and Theme The hosting broadcaster is resposible for the logo and the theme of the contest. The recaps are made by the management though. Voting Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. Further information: Voting rules Big Five To have UltraVision more similar to Eurovision Song Contest, there will be a 'Big Five' as well. It includes the France, Germany, Italy, Spain and United Kingdom, they will automatically qualify for the final, regardless of their positions on the scoreboard in previous contests, due to their status of being the 5 richest countries in the world. They will join the host country, making up 6 certain finalists. Winners See: List of UltraVision Song Contest winners External links Official YouTube Channel Category:UltraVision Song Contest